


violinist

by CupcakeSweetBear



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSweetBear/pseuds/CupcakeSweetBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever gotten something you never deserved?  Well here's a bucket of feels. Fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	violinist

**Author's Note:**

> The summary I will not explain the story you're just gonna have to read it

My alarm clock beeped it's ass off and I sat up, quietly shutting it off. Mom and dad are home and don't deal with hangovers well. I got up and slowly crept across the room. I got dressed and ready as quiet as I could and was about to head out until dad saw me. "Hey, pice of shut" he said. " where do ya think you're goin'?"  "To school" I answered quietly and scared. "Are ya Sassi no me?" He asked. I shook my head and he grabbed a chunk of my hair. "Use your words, boy" and he threw me out the door. Literally. I got up and dusted my uniform off. This is going to be an interesting year...


End file.
